Rose
by TH3AniM3LUV3R
Summary: The world,I'm slowly slipping out of it...But i can't just go...I can't leave him like this...This world...Why is it so cruel..."It's like a rose that never dies.It is beautiful,yet so cruel,and it will forever remain that way.Yet you are also like a rose,but...You are a wilting,and soon you will be dead,"said that evil voice of a vampire...I hate him.Suck at summaries OC/Jacob
1. Chapter 1: moving out

**A/N: I have dreams of different ideas and here is one of them! This time it's Twilight! I'm not a huge fan but I like twilight. Especially Jacob Black. I love everything about him. His loyalty (Like my puppy!) and how cute he is. The cuteness is from the movie… Taylor… hehehe… Ignore that comment. This introduces my Oc Amanda!**

**Amanda: Hello everyone**

**A: and my other Oc Mark!**

**Mark: Hey guys**

**A: Amanda please do the honors!**

**Amanda: yes! TH3AniM3LUV3R doe not own twilight or any of it's characters.**

**Mark: she stole my last name from one of her friends. I kinda like the last name though…**

**Amanda & Mark: enjoy!**

Beautiful yet cruel chapter 1: moving out Amanda -~-~-~- POV

I don't really like planes, but in order to get to forks, I need to get on one. I'm waiting at my gate, gate number six. My parents had really great friends over there; well that's what they always told me. I was originally going to go to forks with my dad but he had really urgent business. We planned this trip over fifteen times but each time he had business to attend to. My father is a native from the Quileute tribe. My mother is also a native American, but her parents are from different tribes, from the Quileute and from the Navajo. I'm not sure how exactly they met if one lived in Utah and the other lived in Washington. My grandparents from my mother's side are here to see me leave. "All people boarding on flight 143 please go to gate six. All people boarding on flight 143 please go to gate six. The plane will be leaving shortly. Thank you." said the intercom. "I'm glad you will get to see the Quileute tribe," my grandfather said. "I hope you feel welcomed and they help you in any way possible," said my grandmother. She then gave me a charm necklace that showed a wolf howling with mountains in the background. "Thanks Grandma" I said and I hugged them both. I got in the line, which was pretty long already, and then I heard an all too familiar voice say "Amanda!" Before I turned around completely I almost got tackled by my best friend, Mark Brodie. "Mark" I said surprised that he came here. "Be careful cause I want you back in one piece, got it?" he said hugging me tightly. I pulled away since the line was advancing, and fast. "I will don't worry," I said looking into his deep brown eyes. "Fine. When you get back we'll have a baseball game and I'll beat you for sure," he said with a smirk. I had to keep walking in line and he was beside me. Once they checked my ticket, we hugged once more. I was going to the passageway when he said "call me!" "I will!" I said back, giggling.

On the plane I was bored since my cell was almost out of battery and my laptop also was. Mark and I would just play random games and have everyone stare at us if he was with me right now. We've known each other since I can remember. He was always there for me no matter what happened. His dad is the leader of our small section of the tribe. We live away from most of the others in the Navajo tribe, we lived near the mountains. My mother knew Mark's dad very well. When my mother died Mark was there for me through it all, like this one song I know… Music! I have my ipod in my pocket! I took it out and started playing Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Then my favorite lines came up "I will never let you fall. I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all even if saving you sends me to heaven. It's okay… Its okay… Its okay… season are changing and waves are crashing and star's are falling all for us. Days grow longer and nights grow shorter. I can show you I'll be the one. I will never let you fall. I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all even if saving you sends me to heaven. Cause you're my…You're my… My… My true love, my whole world, please don't through that away. Cause I'm here for you please don't walk away and please tell me you'll stay" I smiled. It reminded me of this one time he made me dance this song with him. I had the song on replay and I heard it a few more times before I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: The meeting

**A/N: Thank-you for reading Rose! This story takes place before Eclipse, sorry to the people who were wondering that. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. STEPHANE MEYER DOES. Here is Jacob's first POV in this story. Enjoy**

Jacob ~-~-~ POV

My dad told me that one of his friend's daughter was going to come live with up for a while. He wanted to go and greet her when she got to the plane station, so he wanted me to take him over there. I got a nice shirt and jeans and got ready. 'I wonder who she is' I thought to myself. 'Just have to wait and see I guess.' I went into my truck after my dad got in. "Jacob" he said. "Yeah dad" I answered starting up the truck. "I want you to be welcoming to her please." "Okay" I said wondering where this was coming from. "She's been through a lot and she lost her mom a while back so she could be sad. Please try to make her happy, that's why she is coming here, to have fun.," he said looking serious. "Okay dad." I said. I started driving and we got there after about 26 minutes. When we got to the airport, my dad called her. He told me that she was wearing a blue sweater, skinny jeans, long black hair that looks brownish and is down. And she has a dark blue bag. 'So much blue. But I hope we find her quickly' I thought.

Amanda ~-~-~ POV

My dad told me that there was going to be one of his friends there to pick me up. His name is Billy Black. Sometime after I got off the plane and I got my luggage Billy called me and told me he was on his way here. He said he was going to be on a wheelchair and he was going to be with his son. I wonder what they are like…

Jacob ~-~-~ POV

I found a girl that matched her description. When I saw her, I felt… weird. She was on her phone and didn't see us so my dad and I got closer. She said something into her phone and closed it. She came over and talked to my dad before she looked at me. When our eyes met I felt the need to be with her forever. I would do anything for her. Then I heard my dad say "Talk to her Jacob." "Okay." I said, still dazed.

Amanda ~-~-~ POV

I got a feeling that someone was watching me so I finished talking to mark. "Got to go" I said, "they're here" "Okay. Keep me up to date" he said. "Okay" I said and closed my phone. I turned to where I felt eyes on me and I saw Billy and his son. I took my stuff to where they ere standing. "So you're Amanda. You look a lot like your mom when she was your age." said Billy. Lots of people say that my mom was very pretty so I took that as a compliment and said, "Thank you." "I'm Billy Black and this is my son Jacob." I looked at Jacob and he was staring at me. I felt myself blush, but then I got this feeling. I can't really explain it. I want to go wherever he goes, though I'm not sure why. I wonder what this feeling is…


	3. Chapter 3: getting home

**A/N: Welcome to chapter 3 of Rose. I don't believe in love at first sight so this story might be slow with the romance, but please bear with me. I also suck at changing POV's, mostly because I do it VERY often. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. I JUST OWN MY OC'S. Enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

~-~-~Third person POV~-~-~

The two teenagers stared at each other until Billy told Jacob to talk to her. Jacob as if waking up from a dream, said "Okay."

~-~-~Jacob POV~-~-~

"So, how are you?" "Fine," she answered. Small talk isn't working. "Um, I hope we get along together," she said with a smile. Damn she's so cute. "I hope so too," I said scratching the back of my head and trying my best to smile naturally.

~-~-~Samantha POV~-~-~

Jacob started talking by saying, "how are you?" Still looking at his features, I said, "fine." He was taller than me. I'm only 5 foot 1, he looked to be about 5 foot 10, or at least somewhere around there. He looked nice to me. Then I realized the silence. "Um, I hope we get along together," I said wearing my best smile. "I hope so too," he answered. He is shy I guess, in a cute way. "So um where are we going?" I asked. "We should go home, well to our home," he said motioning to Billy and himself. Damn my heart is going to burst. I usually get stuck with weird guys but Jacob is… different from most of them. "Okay," I said. I realized that Billy was quiet while Jacob and I were talking…very quiet. "So where do you live?" I asked him. "In a reservation on the coast. It's not too far from here." "Do you need any help with your stuff?" asked Jacob. "No, thanks, I didn't pack lots of stuff so it's light enough for me to carry," I answered, trying not to be a bother.

When we got to the Black residence, Jacob showed me to the room where I was going to be staying at. It was one of his sister's rooms. He told me about how one of them got married and the other left to study. He left me alone to unpack my stuff. I turned my iPod on and saw that there was only about 20% of the battery left because of when I fell asleep in the plane. I sighed; it will just have to do. I put a song that one of my friends showed me. It was called "Lacie". I took my ¾ sized violin (hey I'm short and have small arms, what did you expect) and carefully set it on the ground near a wall. Then I unpacked pretty much everything else. When I reached my head to wipe off some sweat that was building up, I noticed that my temperature got higher. Probably from the sudden change in weather I was going through. Oh well, I should get used to the weather soon. I finished unpacking and went to the living room. I found Billy watching T.V. "Jake is in the garage, just in case you want to talk with him," he said. I started blushing at the mention of his name, but it was just slightly. "Thanks," I said. I put on a black leather jacket, one of my friends gave me it when she found out that I was leaving, and went outside. I went inside the garage and found Jacob working on a car…shirtless. I started blushing hard; I could feel the heat in my face. When I felt that the blush went down, I said "hey," just in case he didn't see me. When he turned to look at me, his eyes caught mine and my heart was fluttering away.

* * *

**A/N: sorry if it's a short chapter. I've been working on my Halloween costume lately and I haven't had time to post anything. Please review~ TH3AniM3LUV3R **


	4. Chapter 4: Talking

**Welcome to chapter 4 of Rose! I saw Breaking Dawn on the day it came out (though I didn't watch it at midnight or anything) and I liked it (: . Sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. I was grounded for getting in a fight with my sister. Anyways, I'm so glad to have people reading this, but it would be great if you guys would give me some feedback. Reviews make me want to write more and more. Just for you with a cherry on top ;). ~TH3AniM3LUV3R**

Jacob POV  
"Hey," said Amanda. My hearts skipped a beat when I heard her voice. I turned around and found her standing there. I felt like when I first saw her all over again. "Oh, hi" I said. "What are you doing?" she asked in that angelic voice. "I'm fixing this car up. It broke down so the owners were selling it cheap," I answered. "Do you know how it broke down?" she asked looking at the car. "Not yet." "I can help out if you want, but I might not do it perfectly. I'm more into standard cars," she said. "Okay," I said, wanting to see how well of a mechanic she was.

Amanda POV  
I started looking around the car. It looked good on the outside to me. I then lifted the hood up and looked at the motor. It looked pretty worn down… I found a problem after about a minute of looking through it. I felt Jacob behind me and breathing on my neck almost. "The problem is in the motor," I finally said, not really liking how close we were but not disliking it either… "Okay, thanks. You saved me some time on checking the whole car," he said. "I'm not used to…older cars, so this is different," I said. It was true, since my dad always got the newest car we could afford… "So, do you like it here?" he asked, breaking the silence and starting to fix the car. "Yeah, I like it fine. It's just… different. Going from a dry sunny area to a cloudy place near the ocean is kind of hard," I answered. Don't you get sick from the sudden change in weather?"

Jacob POV

I'm really curious to know more about Amanda, I mean if I'm going to spend the rest of my life with her I'd better know her well. "Don't you get sick from the sudden change in weather?" I asked. Most people do get sick after all. "I didn't get really sick but I have a fever," she answered. A fever… could she be one of us? "What tribe are you from?" I asked. She took a while, as if she was thinking about what she would say. "I'm mostly Quileute. My mother's side has some Navajo, that's why I lived in Utah," she finally said. So she could be, but might not be one of us. I hope she knows whether or not she is. I heard a "clink" from inside the car and found that one of my tools fell inside.

**A/N: I'm so sorry if the chapter is short. I dont know a thing about cars so Im sorry if this is way off. I hope I can update at least every two weeks, but if I don't its not because I'm just abandoning this story. I finish what I start *nods head* and I will finish this story! But please keep me motivated with reviews! ~TH3AniM3LUV3R**


	5. Sorry

Im really sorry for not updating in a long time. I've been having problems with my Internet and haven't been able to get on. I got it back just yesterday so I'm going to try to get caught up. I'm sorry for any problems or if your mad, but please forgive me ~TH3AniM3LUV3R


End file.
